


Homecoming

by mintjoonlep



Series: Patience Series [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Clothed Sex, Condomless Sex, F/M, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Wall Sex, desperate reunion sex, jackson and reader are whipped for one another, jackson is a very sweet boyfriend, reader is slightly shy, self-indulgent af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintjoonlep/pseuds/mintjoonlep
Summary: Spending a month without your boyfriend was bearable, worthwhile when you knew that he’d always come home to you in the end, arms open and smiling from ear to ear. Your happiness upon seeing Jackson step in through the front door after what felt like ages was expected.Your intense horniness the second he had his hands on you, however, was not. Sudden, desperate reunion sex, however, was absolutely not something you were going to complain about.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/You
Series: Patience Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this just cause I had a rough week and wanted some short, sweet, simple Jackson smut.

**Jacks:** _be home in 20. can’t wait to see you._

It hadn’t yet been twenty minutes, but you’d continued on with your restless pacing and quietly eager shuffling, bare feet moving with almost whispered steps across the cool, cherry wood floors. Your efforts to avoid checking the clock on your phone or glancing down the hall towards the apartment’s entryway had largely failed, gaze darting towards passing digits and a still closed door too many times to count. The idea of watching TV or listening to music had hardly crossed your mind, seeming too easy to ignore when the only thoughts clouding your brain were of the man on his way home to you.

Simply being alone in Jackson’s apartment served as a reminder of how much you’d felt his absence over the course of the past month, the expansive space so empty and silent without him. Despite having been given access to his home months ago, welcome to spend time there as often as you liked even while he was away, your own apartment felt more comforting without Jackson around, the touches of him found throughout his home seeming a little more painful when he’d been so far away. For the moment, it remained devoid of the energy and life that he always brought to any room, but you knew it would feel more comfortable the second he stepped in through the front door, heart feeling about ready to explode from your chest just at the mere thought of seeing his smile in person after countless days of selfies and video chats.

“Not gonna do it. Not gonna. Nope. Phone stays on the counter.”

You’d left the device face down near the edge of the kitchen island in a staunch effort to avoid the slow passage of time, veering away from it the second you found yourself heading in its direction to instead busy yourself with mindless and altogether needless tidying. You adjusted some throw pillows here and there, checked the fridge to ensure that you’d organized the groceries you’d picked up once you’d learned Jackson would be heading home, and generally busied yourself with nothing particularly necessary or important. It’d been a long time since you’d been so excited for anything, feeling the giddy surge of irrepressible energy running through you like you were a child given free rein to pick out a new toy. A familiar, jittery feeling lingered light in the pit of your stomach, reminding you of how you’d felt the moment you’d first come to realize you’d had a crush on Jackson some months before he’d inevitably asked you out. Even six months into dating him hadn’t dissipated his effect on you, altered the nearly overwhelming adoration he’d inspired save to strengthen it the deeper your affections swelled. The man had you running at top speed towards a tumble into being utterly head over heels, confessions of love becoming familiar on your tongue despite being yet unspoken. There would be a right moment to tell him eventually. Soon. Perhaps as soon as he arrived home.

The prospect of confessions and reunions had your pulse jumping right along with your feet when you heard the sound of the numeric lock beeping down the hall, a breath catching in your chest to be kept still as you waited for one agonizing second for the sound of the apartment door coming open. The echo of the knob turning, the heavy door being shoved open, had you racing down the hall, smile stretched so wide it nearly hurt as you stopped a few steps short of the entryway. Jackson grunted as he lugged his suitcase in behind him, huffing as the door closed against it, and he pulled it closer until the apartment was finally closed up with a whispered click, locking at his back. He glanced up, tired expression shifting to a beaming smile at the sight of you waiting for him, the dark material of his face mask tugged beneath his chin to let you see the white flash of his teeth, grin lighting up his weary demeanor in seconds. His gaze darted down as he let go of his suitcase, hastily trying to unlace his shoes, giving you a moment to take him in while doing your absolute best not to simply hurl yourself at him as you wanted to, attempting to give him room to breathe.

The lightly tinted shades he’d been sporting had been pushed up to rest atop his black beanie at some point before he’d come home, hair concealed beneath golden lenses and a dark knit fabric that matched the Adidas t-shirt and loose joggers he’d probably worn during his flight home. The glimmer of silver on his wrists and around his neck showed some care for his appearance regardless of the comfort expressed both in his clothing and the scruff that faintly decorated his jawline. To you, he was the most gorgeous man you’d ever set eyes on and you were almost impatient for him to free himself of his shoes.

Jackson didn’t keep you waiting, letting out a low huff of relief as he stepped out of his trainers, not even bothering to place them in the shoe closet as he stepped up onto your level, arms spreading wide.

“C'mere, gorgeous.”

Your feet left the ground for a moment as soon as you stepped close enough to reach him, the strength of his embrace enough to lift you up and have you giggling in delight before he let you touch the floor again. You turned your cheek to his shoulder, fingers climbing up along his back to map out the familiar broadness there, the cedar and citrus mix of his cologne a fragrance you’d been longing to breathe in again. The scent had your eyes closing in comfort and contentment as his hand cupped the back of your head, gentle kisses light on your brow.

“Welcome home.”

He let out a notably happy hum, the words you’d said seeming to make him feel lighter. Fatigue from his work and travels had to have left him feeling drained, but the warmth of him and the tightness of his hold on you made him appear renewed, revived by being back home as well as back in your arms. You gave his back a few light scratches through the dark cotton of his shirt, a short shake of laughter signifying his delight and he appeared to want the touch to continue until your nails had grazed every inch of the expanse available to you. Later, you’d have to give him a massage as well, certain that even being in a first-class seat for so long had left him with knots and tension he’d be happy to be rid of, fingers stilling as he eased back to get a good look at you. The utter adoration in his eyes had you feeling a little bashful, Jackson tending to stare at you with gazes near to wonder, and it always made you feel as if he thought you were the prettiest sight he’d ever set eyes on. He’d confessed to such feelings many times, complimenting you harder whenever you rebuked his words, hyping you up whenever you’d been stricken by the shyness his praise drew out. You hadn’t yet gotten used to his knack for trying to make you seem like a goddess, but you’d grown to appreciate it more and more with time, having never had a partner who seemed so enamored of you and so taken with your appearance before him.

“You’re really a sight for sore eyes, baby. Wanna give me a little twirl? Haven’t seen you up close in so long and I wanna take you in right.”

“Not home for five minutes and you’re already trying to make me blush.”

“But, you’re so cute when you blush.”

His bottom lip jutted right out, pout such an effective tactic for getting what he wanted and melting your heart so thoroughly that you couldn’t deny him, feeling like you’d have figured out a way to pluck the moon from the sky for him if you could have. Instead, you opted to just give him what he asked for, giggling softly as you took a step back and gave him a quick twirl followed by a slightly slower one. You hadn’t especially dressed up for his return, having donned your simple little sundress due to the fair weather of the current day, but you wondered how much he liked it when he was more accustomed to seeing you in pants or shorts, skirts that were a bit longer. The thin straps of the dress had left your shoulders bare and while the length of the skirt wasn’t overly scant, you knew the movements of your body had to have lifted the hem enough to expose even more of your thighs, perhaps even the slightest hint of your panties. Rather than feeling timid, you felt happy to give him a little show, body warming quickly with the prospect of him enjoying the view, enjoying you. When you came to a stop, faintly dizzy and with skin growing heated, you caught Jackson gazing at you without the smile you’d anticipated, bottom lip trapped beneath the firm clutch of his teeth.

“I don’t know if you wore this cute little dress just for me, but I like it either way. You look good enough to eat right now.”

“Yeah?”

It was a simple comment, one that may not necessarily have even held the implications your brain summed up, but there seemed to be no stopping the way your core clenched in response to his words, skimming your hands across the material hanging around your thighs as if to conceal the secret yearning already coming to life. Being aroused by Jackson was nothing especially new to you. Despite how long it had taken you to become comfortable with starting that part of your relationship, you’d inevitably learned just how caring and attentive a lover Jackson was. He’d given you plenty of time to warm up to taking your relationship further, never pushing or pestering, but instead showing you that he would treat you so well once you were game to take things further. Unlike in past relationships, he’d taken things at your pace and expressed so much more patience than you’d been accustomed to with who you’d bedded previously, accustomed to lovers who sulked whenever you took too long for their liking to be in the mood. You’d never once felt ashamed or insecure in his arms, never guilty for having trouble cumming, your struggles with unnecessary performance anxiety steadily dissipating.

Jackson could be gentle when you needed it and firm when you wanted it, taking care of you like no one ever had, to the point that you’d begun to doubt that anyone had ever made you cum before him when the pleasure he gave you was so intense. He could get you wet and aching without seeming to try very hard anymore, have your body shaking and your toes curling in mere minutes sometimes, as skillful with his fingers as he was his cock, his mouth alone often enough to have you weeping with bliss. Being without his touch for the past month had been an unanticipated sort of torment, the difficult relief you could find with your own hands even more of a struggle once you’d had to start missing all the things he could do to you. Having him near, being with him to just laugh together, talk with your fingers linked, had been the sorts of things that your heart and mind had focused on missing most after he’d left for his trip, but with him finally before you again you couldn’t help zoning in the other aspects of your relationship you’d been yearning for.

“Well, you haven’t kissed me properly yet…”

Smiling at the invitation, Jackson took a smooth step forward and reached out a hand, fingers curling around your waist to draw you towards him. The nearness had your head tilting back on instinct, smiling as his head began to angle down, feeling the coarseness of his five o'clock shadow beneath your fingers as you feathered light touches along his jaw.

“Let’s fix that.”

The first kiss was like a happy greeting, a meeting of smiling lips that pecked lightly, soft and sweet as could be. It had him chuckling as you eagerly picked up the pace to press a series of hurried smooches against his mouth, charmed by your giddiness and in no rush to transform it into something else, going with your flow and your pace. You enjoyed that, savoring the way things started off gentle and innocent, letting yourself melt against him in your own time, your lips slowly parting until sweet became sensuous, your fingertips stroking the sides of his neck to fight the impulse to go for his hair. He knew you too well, far too well, dragging the beanie off his head to toss it to the floor, and you nearly startled at the clatter of his sunglasses dropping to the ground, stabilized by his tongue stroking against your bottom lip to show you what he was game for. Your body pressed closer, panties slowly soaking with arousal when you tasted the faint flavor of mint past his lips, his hands gripping your ass to tug you firmly to his body, letting you feel the growing hardness of him responding to the wants you were conveying.

You’d missed him so much and fuck, but you’d missed having his hands all over you, want transformed steadily to need and the surge of lust that overcame you when he groaned against your lips was as intense as it had ever been. It was the first time you’d ever gotten so wet so soon, usually needing time and a steady amount of foreplay before you could get to a point of wanting so badly, breaking away from his mouth to help him ease the loops of his face mask from around his ears, casting the article aside. He had his mouth against yours before either of you could say a word or share a look, every kiss wet and noisy in their growing desperation and you loved how quickly he was losing himself in you, his usual gentleness and patience seeming to almost waver. It wouldn’t be long before he started to question what you wanted, checked to make sure he was reading the mood right, so you took the initiative to answer any queries he may have been waiting to speak of, pressing a hand between your bodies to grip the length of his cock, mapping your fingers around his hardness. Jackson answered with another groan, turning to walk you back two steps until you could feel the wall against your shoulders, one of his hands leaving your ass to drag your fingers away from his dick, silencing your disappointed whimper with a soft nip against the soft tiers of your welcoming mouth.

His teeth moved to your neck in seconds, pressing down on the growing thrum of your pulse and making you outright whine when he dragged one of your thighs over his hip, grinding his prick right against your cunt, and even muffled by barriers of fabric, it was like heaven. Your clit already felt so swollen and sensitive, pleasure like a growing wildfire rather than a steady build, and you bucked towards him urgently, eyes closing with a sigh as he gripped the curve of your ass with a firmer hold, the other hand wandering forward to grope one of your breasts.

“Tell me you want it, baby, and I’ll have you right here, right up against the wall.”

“Want you bad, Jackson. Now.”

You denied his next kiss to get his attention, eyes meeting until you nodded downward, lifting the hem of your skirt to let him see the dark patch of wetness staining your panties, material clinging to your damp folds and making him breathe out a low pant of your name. You rocked your hips forward, cunt to cock, wondering if he could feel the heat of you through the garments keeping him from dipping inside.

“It’s been too long and I need you.”

His brow creased, gaze unblinking as he stared down at the sight you’d given him, fingers leaving their needy molding of your breast to traverse past the material of your dress, quick to tug the crotch of your underwear aside so he could see, really see, just how soaked and swollen you were, how ready you’d become. You watched the way his tongue slid slowly along his bottom lip, the action making him look hungry, ravenous for the want to taste you, his predilection for eating you out making it very clear just what he was thinking of doing. Your core throbbed at the very thought, the way he could make you cum with his unbelievably dexterous tongue making you clench anew, but it also served to remind you of how empty you felt and how desperately you needed to be filled again after so long without that stretch. You shook your head the second his lips parted to question you, gently trailing your thumb along his chin and downward, feeling the roughness of his unshaven state.

“We can take our time later. I mean it, Jackson, I just need you in me right now.”

“But, I haven’t had a taste of you in a month.”

Both hands were between your legs in seconds, a thumb curling around your panties to keep them out of the way of further exploration and your leg tightened around his waist as a thumb ghosted with a teasing lightness over your clit. His fingers followed lower, just one slowly delving between slippery folds to fill you up, sliding inside with such ease.

“You’re so wet, baby and you’re always so sweet. I’m dying to get my mouth on your pussy. Need to let me stretch you too, get you ready, so it doesn’t hurt when I fill you up.”

“It won’t. I promise it won’t and if it does, I don’t care.”

A second finger followed the first, one gentle, curling thrust leading to the press of a third parting your cunt and your gaze lingered on the way Jackson’s eyes closed, as if he’d begun to picture how good and how snug you’d feel wrapped around his cock after a month of fucking his fist. Your hips arched, accepting his digits with urgency and greed, letting your hands lower from a hurried exploration of his chest to start tugging at the waistband of his pants and underwear, trying to push them down.

“Jackson, baby, just fuck me already…”

You knew you sounded desperate, as needy as he’d ever made you, and whatever resolutions he’d been holding about taking his time, getting you ready as he always had every time prior broke before your eyes, the deep russet hue of his gaze holding your own captive as he pulled his fingers from your sex to help you get his pants off. He pushed them down only as far as he needed, elastic stretching around the brawny thickness of his thighs, and you couldn’t help focusing on the way his heavy cock bobbed once it was freed from the confines of the dark material, the tip already red and weeping. You promised yourself you’d taste that slick once you’d both been sated, lower yourself to your knees to suck him down until you were throat-full of his dick, arousal magnified by the image of him deep in your mouth while he had his own head between your thighs, both of you working in tandem to make one another cum. There were so many acts you ached for, exchanges of pleasure and care you’d been needing, but for the moment what you hungered for most was what he saw fit to finally give you, his hands leading both of your legs over his forearms, body bearing your weight fully against the wall.

The smooth tip of his erection found your entrance with ease, nudging against the dripping passage until it parted, breached by the thickness of him. There was only the faintest burn, lessened from what it could have been after weeks without him by the almost nightly press of your own fingers trying to seek satisfaction, pleasure soaking through every part of your form as Jackson surged forward hard, deep as he could go. The sound he let out the second you’d taken his cock to the root was euphoric, a groan mingled with utter relief as you sighed against his throat, kissing and biting color into his skin to welcome him home as you welcomed him into your body, core clenching sweetly around his dick until you were both shaking.

“Missed this. Missed fucking this tight little cunt…”

He was slow to draw back, but hurried and hard to thrust back in, already gasping for breath as you held on to him, arms looped around his neck to hold him close. Your entire body would have jolted from the force of the next plunge had the wall at your back not been there to keep you in place, giving you a sense of stability when your feet were off the ground and your cunt was already pulsing with sensation. He felt like a dream, reminding you of the hazy pleasure to be found in moments before waking from a thorough fantasy, but so much better because it was real, he was real, and you loved him so damn much that the words threatened to tumble out between each ragged, whimpering exhale of breath.

“Missed you, baby.”

Jackson’s ability to be even remotely articulate at that moment astounded you, but you couldn’t protest for hearing his voice, tones raspier while he was fucked out and losing himself in the pleasure of you, drilling into your pussy with purpose. There was little finesse to it, but it didn’t matter. You’d never had him this way and you liked it, loved how good it felt to have him a little unhinged while you lost yourself to the delight of it all, hanging on every word and each second pushing you closer to the edge.

“Thought about you every day, every single night. Thought about being inside you and making you cream all over my cock, how many times I’d make you cum once I came back. Fell asleep thinking about you sitting on my face and riding my thigh every night I couldn’t get a chance to talk to you.”

Your fingers found the soft, messy locks of his hair and threaded tightly through them, tugging as gently as you could until his head lowered like you wanted, hold softening further when his mouth trailed along your neck, taking his turn to bestow temporary tattoos of possession into your skin. Your nails scratched along the material that covered his shoulders, gripping at the soft cotton of his t-shirt as your head tilted back against the wall, moans gaining pitch to echo with the wet slapping of skin as his cock filled you up.

“Gotta stay with me tonight, YN. Don’t wanna let you go.”

“Then don’t,” you begged him, eyes opening to find his face with a teary stare, smiling for a moment before he ground against you, the fit and fill of his cock along with the pressure against your clit making you cry out. “Fuck, I love you, Jackson!”

Your head nearly swam, dizzy from movement and mounting rapture as Jackson turned to lower you from the wall to the floor, his hands almost shaking as he cupped your face to kiss you until you could taste only him, cries softened by the briefly gentle rocking of his hips between your parted thighs.

“Love you too. I love you.”

He repeated the words until you were smiling along with him between kisses, his face a beautiful mix of affection and ardor as he lifted your legs to rest over his shoulders, leaning down over you until you were folded beneath him, cock inching just a little deeper. You didn’t mind the coldness of the floor and you didn’t care about the discomfort you’d inevitably feel by being laid out upon it, the new angle sending you soaring as Jackson’s hips began to move again, his arms keeping him braced above you. You settled a hand against one of his parted thighs to feel how the muscles tightened and flexed with every thrust, delving the other down to toy with your clit, his voice encouraging you to keep going, feeling you tighten sweeter still with the added pleasure. However much he may have liked the view, especially since he’d never watched you touch yourself in front of him, Jackson’s eyes were transfixed on the sight of your face. You had no clue how you looked to him in the moment, what he thought of the view of you beneath him with a hooded gaze and your lips parted with each and every moan he drew out of you, but you knew that he looked nothing short of breathtaking in your eyes.

His soft lips had reddened from the press of your mouth, your teeth, and the wet gathering of sweat had begun to give his skin a faint glisten, the intentness in his eyes having become more dazed the closer his orgasm drew near, Adam’s apple bobbing with ever hard swallow as he fought to breathe. The silver necklaces around his throat bounced against his collarbone with every snap of his hips, unruly hair beginning to fall into his eyes. Even with the presence of those strands hovering in his vision, Jackson couldn’t look away from you, huffing and groaning with how hard he labored against you, the pace of his thrusts never slowing or fumbling, cock driving rough and as deep as you were able to take him, feeling the length of him dragging along your g-spot to make your thighs shake against his shoulders. You couldn’t believe you were already so close, feeling near the brink even before you’d begun to strum your clit, the touch of your own fingers pushing you that much faster towards release. The build promised a fantastic orgasm, the best you’d had since the last time you’d been in Jackson’s capable hands and you were desperate for it, cunt squelching with every thrust to make you crave the added wetness of his cum filling you up. You were an absolute mess for him and you loved it, lifting your hand from Jackson’s thigh to cup his cheek, scruff scraping lightly against your palm with his hurried motions.

“Come inside me?”

The request brought a grin to Jackson’s lips, his eyes darting down from your face to your core, watching your walls part around him, surely envisioning how amazing the view would look when he could see the creamy white of his own cum staining his length as he pumped his release into you. It wasn’t often that he finished inside without a condom, even despite the fact that you took birth control as added protection, but on the odd occasion that you were both in the mood for it, Jackson seemed to develop an extra sort of wildness about him whenever he knew he’d get to fill you up that way. Having that last push of him coming unhinged felt like the perfect way to complete the frenzy of hurried, needy lust you’d both become consumed by, your fingers working your clit with desperate strokes to match the swiftness of Jackson’s hips driving forward to smack loudly against your ass and the backs of your thighs.

“Let it go for me, baby. Need to feel you squeezing it tighter if you want my cum.”

Jackson always wanted you to cum first, seemed to need it to be fully sated, and whenever he bid you to give in, to fall apart just like he wanted to, it never failed to help you get there, even during the first few times you’d slept together. His voice felt like its own aphrodisiac, warm and husky, washing over you and making you tremble, tension close to snapping like a rubber band finally stretched too far, breaking apart and breaking over you until his name felt like the only thing you knew how to speak. He soaked up your wails of ’ _Jackson_ ’, still smirking even as the first few orgasmic tremors of your cunt tightening further around his cock rendered him speechless, quiet as he savored the sensations, the way your pussy tried to milk him dry. He watched you, praised you with his gaze, sitting up on his knees to wrap his arms around your thighs, and he held them tight as he pumped himself through your orgasm.

You watched his smile falter, mouth straining into a pleasured grimace as the vice-like squeeze of your walls rendered him helpless against his own climax and your hand fell away from your swollen bud to rest limply against your stomach, shivering in delight as Jackson’s cock began to throb and spill. His cum was warm, such a welcome presence inside you, and it was your turn to smile as he gave you two shuddering thrusts before he pulled out, racing his fist over his length to coat two thick lines of white across your folds, the tip of his dick grazing your clit. He pressed back inside before he could finish spending himself, letting you feel the last few pulses, the last few drives of his hips before he was lowering your legs slowly to the floor, huffing as he leaned down over you. His lips grazed the underside of your jaw, pecking upwards towards your lips, and you knew his kisses would’ve been to set to wander all over your face had you not gripped his cheeks to keep his mouth on your own.

His tongue rolled against yours lazily, without any of the urgency you’d both been so caught up in, content in softness with your apparently dire needs having been sated for the moment. He’d made an utter mess of your cunt, inside and out, and you could feel the material of your panties stained further by his cum when he pulled out, tugging the garment back into place. The sweet shivers of residual bliss dancing through you made the mild burning of your thighs and abdomen feel less apparent, but you lingered in a sluggish state as Jackson slowly led you off the floor to settle on his lap once he’d sat back. Through the scents of sex and sweat you could still smell his cologne, taking in a deep breath to relish the combination of fragrances, growing happily limp atop his thighs and in the embrace of his arms.

“I just want you to know, YN, that you can welcome me home like this any time you want to.”

“A fan of me being super horny as soon as you walk in the door?”

“I mean, I could definitely get used to it.”

“Honestly, me too. Not exactly anxious for you to go on another long-ass business trip, but…yeah…this was unexpected and very fun.”

Jackson settled his chin atop your head, letting out a breath that sounded relieved like all his burdens had been alleviated, left behind the instant he’d stepped beyond the threshold of his front door. All your own stress and longing had melted away somewhere, forgotten with the nearness of him, and the emptiness of his apartment faded, replaced instead by a sense of comfort and security. It was the best you’d felt since you’d bid him goodbye just before he’d had to head off to the airport.

“I really am glad you’re back.”

“Cause you love me?”

Tugging your head back to look at him showed you how wide Jackson’s grin was, comically toothy yet somehow not exaggerating how genuinely happy he seemed to be. Teasing him by feigning indifference was a promising prospect, especially after how much you’d missed for playful banter that wasn’t phone-based, but there were some things that warranted a little more honesty.

“Yeah. I definitely do.”

Jackson kissed your cheek, dipping his face down into the side of your neck, where he whispered his love back to you, smiling with every word.

It was the best homecoming of your life.


End file.
